1. Technical Field--Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a robotic load device gripper for picking up an edge of a disk, and more particularly, pertains to a robotic load device for outer diameter pickup of a disk, either selected or randomly selected, such as at quarter inch spacings, from cassettes, containers, or in groups of disks for predetermined placement.
2. Background Art--Description of the Prior Art
Prior art pickup of disks has been by either lobster claw devices with two moving joints to grip the outer diameter edges of a disk, or by a ring device to create a vacuum on the inner diameter of the disk for pickup.
These prior art devices allow construction of the disks by surface contact between the device and the disk, and by moving ports.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art by providing a robotic load device for engaging the outer rim of the disk for pickup and placement to minimize particle generation by assuring the disk surface is not touched.